


The Roommates

by Lil_Artist



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Ball, Cute, F/M, Human, Roomates, Short-Stories, flower - Freeform, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Artist/pseuds/Lil_Artist
Summary: Just a fun short story about me, Cagney and friends.





	The Roommates

Random senario story:

There lived three roommates: Cagney Carnation, Blind Spector and Goopy le Grande. Cagney was mostly the leader/main guy of the garden, Blind Spector was just a mere side kick of his and Goopy was the poor scape goat.

It was just a normal afternoon, Cagney was relaxing and drinking water (via his veins) while Blind Spector and Goopy were telling each other some pjs which only they found amusing. Soon someone approached the garden, it was Cagney's beloved boyfriend, he immediately got up to greet her and gave her a peck on the lips.

Blind Spector and Goopy looked at the scene with a meh face. "why Cagney has to get the girl? I am so handsome, girls should fall for me instead!" Goopy rumbled,  Blind Spector sighed "I know right? He always gets the best out of life, even the girl"

"Hey watch it! I am a boy" Electrica protested, Goopy's eyes widened "Cagney! You never told me that you were gay!" Cagney face palmed "I am not gay, my girlfriend is bigender that's all...."  Cagney's mood then all of a sudden changed "anyways, enough of all these small talks! Me and Electrica are planning to go for a live-in relation, which means that you both need to find a new home!"

"what the hell Cagney?!" Blind Spector said out of shock "how are me and Goopy supposed to find a new home is such short amount of time?!" "that's not my issue, just vecate the house by tomorrow" Cagney replied showing little care for his roommates. "woah! That's rude Cagney, you can't kick your roommates just like that! Blind Spector, Goopy take your time, there's no hurry..." Electrica said

Goopy and Blind Spector felt a warm feeling in their heart "Wow, Electrica you do care about us? We though we were nothing more then... Cagney's side kick..." and then for the rest of the afternoon Electrica chatted with Blind Spector and Goopy, they both really felt appriciate for the first time and Cagney kind of felt akward throughout the afternoon


End file.
